


Révérence

by SmutSmuttySmut



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, BAMF Stiles, Ballet Dancer Stiles Stilinski, Derek Needs To Use His Words, M/M, Military Derek Hale, Minor Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Psychological Drama, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski are Brothers, life is a bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutSmuttySmut/pseuds/SmutSmuttySmut
Summary: Stiles Stilinski was 14 when he realized that he would love Derek Hale, his brother's best friend, forever. Then, Derek leave for the army and Stiles follows his other dream : to be a ballet dancer.As his second dream is about to become true, Derek came back and nothing turns out to be as expected. Because sometimes love is not enough.





	

Silence reigned in the room, increasing the tension which he already felt for hours. He could feel the muscles of his shoulders tightened, he couldn’t possibly fail, not this time. Inspiring deeply, he advanced on the scene sinks of a light step. Once places from there, heraised his head towards the still extinguished projectors, closed his eyes and waited. A few seconds during which the public retained its breath, and the music began. 

Stiles opened hiseyes as of the first melodies and his body moved of its own boss. The stage was for him, only for him and he was there only for it. The music accelerated, just like the beats of his heart as he told himself, damn, he was alive. And fuck if it didn't felt so good. 

Stiles had always liked to dance, it was in his blood. He remembers his mother, when she was still among them, smiling and full with life. She couldnt help herself from dancing as soon as she heard amusic. Stiles remembered her red dress which was raised as soon as she turned, he adored her in this dress, she was so beautiful, so elegant. His mother had given him the taste of the dance. And if Stiles liked to dance with his mother from time to time, never she would have thought that he woud beg her to register him the day when they were going home, they passed by the Beacon Hills Dancing Crew. He was fascinated by the adult dancers who had fun in the court. The smile on their lips, the young men had been incredible. 

Stiles even gaped watching their performances, he almost though they were going to fly away so much they were gracious, light, splendid. Stiles had never seen anything of such and the only thing which he had thought was that he also wanted to know what made them fly away. 

That was 10 years ago and Stiles's passion had never lost its intensity. He was born to dance, everyone knew it.

And today, it's with emotion that he went up on scene, representing its crew for the last time. He would not dance any more on this stage which he had assembled with the technicians of the town hall. He would not be dazzled any more by the projectors thousand times repaired by Toji, the manager of the theatre of Karakura. It was here that he had felt his wings to push but today, he left the nest. 

His dream was going to be carried out, he was accepted in Julliard, the dance school  the most known in the world. The tears went up to his eyes but he suppressed them by making a splendid volute of which only he had the secrecy. He shouldn't thought of his departure, not now. He must though about the present moment. About his last dance, about his friends in the public, about this person whom he cherished more than all, he was there, he knew it. 

The music changed, the pop one left room to the rock'n'roll. He had decided to dedicate his last performance to his mother who had left it too early. Lynyrd Skynyrd's "Simple Man" represented perfectly the message she had not ceased wanting to transmit to him. Be happy, follow your heart and nothing else. 

_Be something you love and understand. _

The music stopped and Stiles thought about his mother, hoping that she was proud of him. The spectators rose of their seats and applauded warmly. Stiles raised to join his troop and all together, they turned over on scene for final salute. The professors were thanked and one congratulated Stiles for his acceptance in Julliard. He heard his friends howled his name, accompanied by his father. He did see who he was dying to see, he hoped that he was expecting for him at the exit.

After a last bow, he shared  drinks with his professors and friends and left running in the fresh air of the night. He ran down the staircases at a distracting speed, hustling people while passing the door and run towards his old man. He located his friends who shouted of joy by seeing him, but then, he did not see them anymore.

Because he was there, supported upright against a tree, sexy, powerful, beautiful, splendid even. He was all Stiles wished and he had always been it. When their regards crossed, familiars chills crawled under Stiles's skin.. The same ones he felt since he was in age to understand that he was madly in love with Derek Hale. 

- Derek ! Stiles smiled, euphoric. 

- Congrats, Stiles, you were amazing.  

The simple compliment messed up with Stiles who felt his feets were no longer touching the ground, and he adored this feeling that only the dance and Derek were able to give him. 

- We were there too, you know ! 

Amale  voice complained. Stiles turned to Scott which smiled mischievously in spite of his remark. Stiles laughs  and held his brother tight in his arms. He missed them. 

If Stiles had just finished high school, Derek had engaged in the army after having finished college whereas Scott was still in Veterinary school. After spending the last four years in LA, the boys returned to Beacon Hills. Scott had decided to make his boarding school in the clinic his old boss ruled. Stiles did not know yet what Derek planned to do, he hoped secretly that he would remain close to him, at least during the holidays until Stiles flies away to New York. Or perhaps he would agree to come with him, after all, Derek was born there. His mother lived in a big house with his little sister, Cora.  His father was a soldier, he had left on a mission when Derek was 13 years old and had never returned. But for what Stilesremembered, he was a good man whose Derekhad always been proud to be the son. John approached his son and held him tight in his arms. 

- I am proud of you, son, she would be it too.

Stiles's eyes shone, he had difficulty retaining his tears, so much the emotions were strong this evening. He was so happy, he had the dance, hisfamily, his friends and Derek. Even if, at the bottom of his heart, he feared that Derek considered him only as the little brother that he never had. However, Stiles did not love Derek the way a brother would. Not like he love Scott. 

No, this love he felt was devastating, it transcended all that it had been able to know. He could have died for Derek. 

Still under the blow of adrenalin, they all arrived at Derek's where his mother waited for them with a good meal. She had come to the previous representation to be able to prepare everything in time. 

Stiles was in his electric old blue jeep that his father and Derek had had fun to repair for his 16th birthday. It was one of the best gifts he ever have and Stiles almost cherished her as much as his ballet shoes. His friends were in his father's van while Scott and Derek rolled in Derek's camaro. Stiles would have wished he'd be close to him but it was alright, he would have all the evening to be near him and he needed to think. 

This evening will be The Great Evening. The Moment he waited for since he was 14. This evening, he will say everything to Derek. He will told his major feelings to him. Finished hiding, lying themselves.This evening, Derek would be him. He knew it, he had always known it.

He flashed his lights with his family as their ways separated, Stiles has to pass by his place to shower and change before joining them. He stopped the car in front of his father's house and went up quickly in his room to take some clothes he had prepared before leaving. He showered then, wore his adjusted black trousers which ground his perfectly muscular thighs and round ass. He buttoned his sleeveless black shirt which underlined his chest carved by the dance. A silver chain hungwith the belt, matched with his multiple bracelets he had at the wrists. 

He threaded his old black and white sneakers, put in some parfume and leave the housewhistling away happily a song which he did not recognize. He jumped in his car, hisyears to be a dancer had given him an insurance and a flexibility in his movements which he was very proud of. He often had fun by surprising his dad who never heard him arrived. He also sawthe glances of people in the street as he moved like a cat, he creates the desire in their eyes, he could play about it but never did. 

He had made the promise the day of his 14 years, while derek had taken him in his arms to congratulate him, he told him that he would become a good person. But Stiles had always wished to only be his, his person that Derek would love until the end. He had yielded to nobody since this day, because the only person for him, was Derek. 

And if people declared to him that he was naive, that a first love never lasted, he'd answered them that with the wire of the years, his love not only had grown but also taken in maturity. He did not feel like in love for the first time, but in love since always, as if that were an obviousness, as if he had found hissoulmate and that there would be only him in his heart, and this, forever. 

  
When he passed the door, his family accommodated him while shouting of happiness. He laughed holding everyone tight in his arms again. Talia, Derek's mother tenderly congratulated him while passing a hand on his face. He had always adored this so benevolent woman, so strong who had known to raise three teenagers on her own was not always easy. 

Derek used to be a difficult kidaround his 14 years old, and, with Scott, they made everyone crazy, and Stiles still remembered the sermons that John had spent his time making. Scott was Stiles's half-brother. John married his mother after Stiles's mom died. Stiles loved Melissa, she was adorable even if she would never replace his own mother in his heart. She still was his second mother and he loved Scott like a brother. Melissa and Talia were bestfriends, both single moms who tired to raise difficult young boys. When John met Melissa, he slowly began to be the paternel presence that Derek and Scott missed. 

   
All this small family was joined together, happy. Stiles however knew that, despite everything, this evening announced an end and a beginning. His life was going to change. He was sad to leave them, but he was going to live in a world he know nothing about but over there, he knew it, he could fly away. And if Derek accepted his feelings, they could leave together. Nothing would please him more. 

Later in the evening, Stiles started to doubt. It was time for him to confess himself. He knew that Derek liked him, not like a brother, he'd seen it, the burning hot winks, the soft gestures, the hands slowly touching his back while he passed behind him and the smiles… 

These smiles to be damned which made turn Stile's world upside down. 

He looked at himself in the mirror, all would be well. It was Derek and he would never do anything to hurt him. He had never disappointed him. He flusher some water on his face and went down to the living room. Scott already went home with everyone. Talia and Melissa were asleep on the couch, leaving Derek with John. Stiles heard them  discuss on the terrace and moved silently towards the voices. The men did not hear him arrive behind them. 

- I believe that congratulations are in orders,my boy.    
- Thank you, Sir. But it is not worthwhile to congratulate me. 

What were they spoke about ? Stiles approached again. Why did his dad congratulated him for ? For his return? Perhaps had he been promoted in the army? 

   
- But come on ! An engagement, it's not nothing. It is a marvellous thing! I can't wait to meet her ! 

Stiles started and his arm struck in a garden chair.… Engagement? What? But how was this possible? His head turned, he needed to leave but the noise made the men turned over violently, surprised to see Stiles behind them. John wrinkled his eyebrows by seeing the abnormally pale face of his son while Derek was shocked. He had not heard Stiles arrived and he didn't want to Stiles to learn about his engagement that way.

   
Stiles felt the panic attack rising in his chest but when Derek approached him, he made a movement of retreat. 

Their glances crossed and Stiles could not contain his tears and ran. Derek tried to run after him but, Talia, which was awake stopped him by posing her hand on his shoulder. 

- Leave him alone, son, it's been way too long that helooks at you the way he does, he had to know. But give him some time, would you ?

   
Derek looked at her, panicked. He didn't know what to do. The expression on Stiles's face was heartbroken. 

- I must speak to him. 

   
They looked at eachothers for a moment and she closed her eyes and let him leave. He ran outside to follow Stiles. He had a bad feeling by the time when he passed the door.

 He didn't see John posed a hand on Talia's shoulder, looking at her without understanding. 

Stiles ran as quickly as his legs could. Hot tears flooded his eyes, he couldn't saw clear anymore but did not wanted to stop. He did not understand what it had just occurred. All had been so simple, still a few hours ago, they were all happy. Then how had this soft bubble of happiness had been able to burst ?

At the end of the huge garden came on a cliff from where there was a panoramic view of the city. Stiles collapsed, knees in the fresh grass. Sobs left his throat and he could not retain his cries of anguish. He took his head between his hands and whereas his despair seemed to him abominable, he raised abruptly and made the only thing which it could make him to be calmed. 

His body moved slowly as the melody he had whistled away happily all the evening returned to him. He preferred to concentrate on that and calmed his breathing. His shakings had not ceased when he heard the voice which he used to love so much. He started violently and thought one second of hiding behind his car but it was useless to flee. He could not be diverted from those green eyes he loved since always.

   
Derek arrived towards Stiles which felt the tears to return. 

\- Stiles… I'm so sorry. He murmured.   
\- Sorry for what? Beacause of your wedding or that I learn it?   
- I wanted to tell you! But… not like that…   
- How then? He screams while approaching him. Go ahead! Show me the good way of announcing me that you will marry this…   
\- This woman, and her name is Kate.   
- I'm really glad to know it. He answered with a disgusted tone.

Only a few centimeters separated them. Their breaths mixed, but if Stiles had dreamed many times to be in a similar situation, the circumstances, them, he could imagined only in nightmare. Derek did not say anything. He seemed also disturbed but did not say anything. The man that Stiles had always loved seemed so weak, his shoulders were lowered, he seemed shot down. His eyes bent down one moment on Stiles's lips and he read there a gleam which gave him shivers. Reacting witout thinking, Stiles caught the collar of Derek's shirt and sealed their lips. 

And they were fabulous, all that he had always hoped for. A heat crossed him as he melt against the massive body of the soldier. He felt Derek opened his mouth and Stiles sucked on his tongue and moaned. Suddenly, he felt Derek freeze and without understanding, Stiles was ass on the ground, a hand against his cheek. 

Derek had just... punched him ? 

Shocked, Stiles ran his hand through his lips and left a hiccup of surprised seeing blood running on his lips. Derek had punched him… He raised his head towards him and Derek seemed terrified by his gesture. But Stiles was lost, confused, his heart was shattered and he trembled. Feeling his tears returned, he stood up pushing back Derek who ran after him. 

\- Stiles… Stiles… God ! I am so sorry !    
- Do not approach me! Don't ever touch me again ! 

   
But it was too late, Stiles moved towards his car. He settled in and when he reached to close the door, Derek's hand stopped him. 

- Please… Wait… My god ! Please, baby ! Derek begged as the car started and Stiles left.

   
Stiles's fingers tightened the wheel with force, he had the taste of blood in his mouth which pricked his throat and the tears ran along his cheeks. Something in him had broken. He did not know any more how to feel, he felt an incredible tiredness fall down on him, he wanted only one thing, to dance and never stop. He wanted to go in his danceroom and forget this dreadful evening. Nothing worse could have arrived. 

He did not pay attention to how fast he drove,  he tried to calm himself again. He inspired with difficulty and this aggravating songreturned to him, but this time he did recognized it. He started to mumble the words when a car opposite him arrived and blind him with its headlights. Stiles hit the breaks violently but couldn't control the car anymore. 

  
_Don 't  leave me now, leave me out with nowhere to go, leave me out one this lonely road, all alone one in this darkest night, don't leave me now_ 

A sentence which he had thought earlier returned to him as the car crossed the barrier and that he fall from the cliff with a speed beyond reality. 

“ _He_ _ could have died for Derek…_ ”

 

 

 

 


End file.
